The present invention relates to an information coding and retrieval system and method and, more particularly, to an information coding and retrieval system and method that can code information concepts as word codes by dividing the information concepts into basic words, and that can retrieve the information using the word codes.
In recent years, information exchange through the Internet has experienced exponential growth. Therefore, a variety of search engines have been developed for quickly and accurately searching information through the Internet has been developed.
However, since all of the prior search engines are designed such that they can search only the information which exactly complies with the word the user inputs, when the user does not know the word complying with the information he wants to find, it is difficult to find the information.
Accordingly, there is a need for a search engine capable of finding the information desired by the user precisely and quickly.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above-described problems of the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide an information coding and retrieval system capable of quickly and accurately searching the information the user desired to find.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides an information coding and retrieval system comprising:
an input part for inputting word;
a database for storing the information which is subdivided in a basic word and coded in a word code; and
a central process unit for coding the input word input through the input part or a client system, retrieving the information stored in the database to find information corresponding to a word code of the input word.
The database further stores command words coded as word cords for operating a plurality of computer programs and words for describing the programs, and the central process unit codes the input word as a basic word, selects a command word corresponding to the coded basic word by retrieving the database, and operates a computer program corresponding to the selected command word.
The central process unit codes the input word input through the input part as a basic word code and stores the same in the database.
When the input word is composed of basic words, the central process unit codes the input word as basic word codes, and when the input word is composed of compound words, the central process unit subdivides the input word as basic words and codes the compound words as basic word codes.
The client system comprises a user""s input part for inputting words, a client processor for coding the input words as basic word codes and transmitting the same to the central process unit, and a client database in which a word code list for the coding is stored.
The central process unit retrieves the information corresponding to the input word codes transmitted from the client processor without performing an additional coding operation.
The system may further comprise a display for displaying the information and an interface connected to the client system and other servers.
The present invention provides an information coding and retrieval method comprising the steps of:
storing information into a database after subdividing the information into basic words and coding the information as basic word codes;
coding an input word input through an input part or a client system as a basic word code; and
retrieving the information stored in the database to find information corresponding to the word code of the input word.
The input word is composed of the basic words, the input word is coded as the basic word codes, and when the input word is composed of the compound words, the compound words are subdivided into basic words and coded as basic word codes.
When the input word is a foreign language, the input word is coded as a word code of a national language having the same meaning as the foreign language.
In the step of coding, only main words among words describing the input word are coded.
In the step of coding, only one basic word among basic words having an identical meaning is selected as basic words.
In the step of coding, the word is coded while the number of code digit of the basic word is uniformly maintained.
In the step of coding, the word is coded according to a code arrangement order set in the consideration of a function and a part of speech of the basic word.
When the input word is a sentence, a functioning code is assigned to each word of the sentence.
When the input word is a sentence, the step of retrieving further comprises subdividing the input word into basic words; coding the input words into a basic word code; and retrieving the database to find the information having a word code identical to the coded word code.
When there is no word code identical to the word code of the input word in the database, the step of retrieving further comprises the step of searching the information having a noun, a verb, and an adjective that are corresponding to a noun, a verb, and an adjective of the input word; and when there is no information, searching the information having a word code corresponding to a noun, a verb, and an adjective of the input word regardless of a part of speech.
When there is no information having a word code corresponding to a noun, a verb, and an adjective of the input word regardless of a part of speech, information having the highest number of identical sub-constituting word code is searched among a plurality of information having an identical main-constituting word code to that of the input word.
When the input word is a multiple meaning word having more than two meanings, word codes describing each meaning are compared, and one of the word codes are selected and coded.
The constituting word codes of the multiple meaning word are compared with constituting word codes of other words, one of more than two word codes of the multiple meaning word is selected, and the multiple meaning word is coded as the selected word code.
The step of retrieving further comprises steps of:
classifying the input word into multiple meaning words and normal words;
coding the normal word as word codes;
coding the multiple meaning words into multiple meaning word codes;
determining a degree of identity between the multiple meaning word codes and other word codes and selecting the highest identical multiple meaning word code;
coding the multiple meaning word as the selected multiple word code.
When the number of multiple meaning word is more than two, the step of retrieving further comprises the steps of:
assigning an order to the multiple meaning words;
establishing a plurality of word code sets using a combination of word codes of the multiple meaning words by assigning order to word codes of the multiple meaning words;
comparing constituting word codes in each set and selecting a word code set having the highest number of constituting word codes appearing at least two times; and
coding the multiple meaning word as the selected multiple word code.
When the number of multiple meaning word is more than two, the step of retrieving further comprises the steps of:
comparing word codes of each multiple meaning word with word codes of other multiple meaning words and normal words to select the most identical word code; and
coding the multiple meaning word as the selected multiple word code.
When comparing the constituting word codes of each word code of the multiple meaning word, constituting word codes of special word code of the multiple meaning word are also compared, and the constituting word codes to be compared include a field identification code.
The step of retrieving further comprises the steps of:
providing a menu for inputting a retrieval word to the user;
coding the retrieval word into a basic word code;
retrieving the database using the coded word code; and
providing the information corresponding to the retrieved word code to the user.
When the word code of the retrieval word is not in the dababase, the step of retrieving further comprises:
requiring input of message describing the retrieval;
subdividing the words of the message into basic words;
coding the words of the message in word codes including main-constituting word codes and sub-constituting word codes; and
retrieving the database using the coded word code.
The step of retrieving further comprises the steps of:
retrieving word codes having a main-constituting word code identical to the main-constituting word code of the retrieval word;
retrieving word codes having sub-constituting word codes identical to those of the retrieval word;
selecting a word code having the highest number of identical codes except for the main-constituting word codes and the sub-constituting word codes; and
providing the information corresponding to the selected word code to the user.
The step of retrieving is performed by searching the information having the highest number of identical constituting word codes of the retrieval word to be retrieved.
The step of retrieving is performed by searching the information having the most similar number of frequency of the constituting word codes of the information to be retrieved.
The basic words are assigned with numerals and represented by an axis of coordinates, and the number of frequency of the basic words is represented by a scale on the axis of coordinates to display each of the information as a location valve in a Vector space.